


Piccoli frammenti della nostra eternità - Prime volte

by Djibril88



Series: Piccoli frammenti della nostra eternità [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sentimental, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Erwin, human!armin, human!mikasa, vampire!levi, werewolf!eren
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di slice-of-life e missing moment sul threesome Erwin x Eren x Levi. Vampire!AU. Vampire!Levi ed Erwin e Lycan!Eren. Human!Mikasa ed Armin.<br/>1 - Primo incontro<br/>2 – Prime notti di luna piena<br/>3 – Primo morso<br/>4 – Prima volta fra gli umani<br/>5 – Primo bacio<br/>6 – Primo incontro con i migliori amici<br/>7 – Prima dichiarazione</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time - Parte Prima

**First Time – Parte Prima**

_Primo incontro, dove Grisha affida Eren alle cure di Levi ed Erwin_

New York, 4 Giugno 1944.

Central Park era quasi vuoto a quell’ora tarda. Una leggera brezza smoveva le fronde degli alberi, rinfrescando un po’ l’aria che, scaldandosi, stava annunciando l’arrivo dell’estate anche per quell’anno. Un giornale, abbandonato sopra una delle tante panchine del parco, annunciava l’avvenuto sbarco degli Alleati sulle coste francesi e mostrava una cartina dettagliata che indicava il punto in cui era avvenuto lo sbarco.

La scarsa illuminazione nascondeva i pochi passanti che giravano per il parco, soprattutto chi si muoveva furtivo proprio con l’intenzione di non farsi vedere. Il parco era sempre stato il luogo di riunione delle creature della notte, coloro che non volevano far sapere della propria esistenza al mondo per vivere in tranquillità. Nonostante questo, si sentiva sempre parlare di loro senza che gli umani sapessero qualcosa. Jack lo Squartatore? Era un licantropo che perdeva completamente sé stesso durante le notti di luna piena e si comportava come una bestia.

Anche a New York non mancavano omicidi di questo genere: vittime completamente dissanguate, corpi lacerati, strani casi di persone con il dono dell’ubiquità. Per fortuna, però, che il Master della città era in grado anche di tenere a bada ogni creatura della notte. Lui era il capo della comunità dei vampiri newyorkesi, ma aveva ottenuto il rispetto anche del resto delle creature permettendo ad ognuno di loro di non subire la supremazia dei vampiri come succedeva in Europa, dove ogni creatura della notte diversa dai vampiri era considerata alla stregua di un nemico da distruggere.

Proprio per quel motivo, quella sera, il Master aveva deciso di incontrare uno dei licantropi di New York insieme al suo secondo in comando.

La piccola piazza di ghiaietto era poco illuminata, nascosta alla vista dalle fronde degli alberi. Anche la luce della luna, che stava per raggiungere il plenilunio, non riusciva a penetrare completamente fra le foglie per illuminare la zona. Al margine della piazzetta, una figura apparve quasi dal nulla protetta dalle ombre.

«Grisha.»

La voce era calma e tranquilla, sebbene lo sguardo azzurro fosse piuttosto inquieto. Tutto faceva sembrare che quell’incontro fosse tutt’altro che normale. Dalla parte opposta all’uomo dagli occhi azzurri, apparve una figura umana ma dallo sguardo ferino: Grisha Jaegar si fece avanti, entrando in quella poca luce che non veniva sopraffatta dall’oscurità del luogo. Vicino a lui, una donna dai capelli castani e gli occhi dorati guardava con timore il Master della città.

«Erwin, Levi… Grazie per avermi concesso questo incontro.» disse con voce stanca, puntando lo sguardo prima su Erwin e poi su Levi, seduto sul ramo di un albero da cui osservava lo svolgersi dell’azione. Sentendosi chiamato in causa, però, scese dall’albero e si mise al fianco di Erwin soppesando la situazione intorno a lui con sguardo attento.

«Perché ci hai chiamato?» domandò Erwin, guardando prima Grisha e poi la donna poco dietro di lui. Solo in quel momento, si accorse della presenza di un fagotto bianco fra le braccia di lei. Realizzò fin da subito che doveva trattarsi di un bambino, forse loro figlio.

«Lo so che potrebbe essere scortese da parte mia chiedervelo,» disse con calma, guardano prima la donna e poi Erwin, «ma non ho altra scelta. Vorrei lasciare a voi nostro figlio. Non è al sicuro con noi, in questo momento, e so che voi sareste in grado di proteggerlo.»

«No!» disse subito Levi, senza lasciare il tempo ad Erwin di dire la sua. «So che ti dobbiamo la vita, ma non puoi pensare di affidarci un neonato e sperare che il debito venga saldato. E poi…»

«Levi… » lo fermò Erwin, con voce controllata, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per indicargli di non parlare. Il più basso trattenne a stento un verso infastidito, facendo schioccare la lingua contro i denti. «Ho sentito delle voci, Grisha. Non voglio sapere se sono vere, ma sapere solo quanto rischia la vita.» disse con sguardo calcolatore, ora puntato più sul fagotto bianco che sul Grisha e la sua compagna.

«Una sentenza di morte per tutta la mia famiglia. Non importa se uccideranno me e Carla, ma voglio salvare almeno Eren.» rispose subito Grisha, anche lui con lo sguardo puntato su suo figlio.

Levi ed Erwin si guardarono per un momento, comunicando con lo sguardo. Anche se Erwin si fosse messo in mezzo per salvare Grisha e la sua famiglia, non avrebbe risolto nulla. Forse poteva aavere anche il rispetto di tutte le creature della notte, ma a nessuno avrebbe fatto piacere un suo intervento in una questione privata.

«Dannazione, Erwin. Ti stai ammorbidendo troppo.» sbottò Levi, scuotendo la testa, prima di incrociare le braccia al petto e chiudersi dietro alla sua espressione infastidita. Ovviamente anche lui si stava ammorbidendo, perché si ritrovò a pensarla allo stesso modo di Grisha: avrebbe fatto lo stesso, se significava salvare un innocente.

«Sanno di lui?» domandò Erwin, ricevendo un segno di diniego da parte di Grisha.

«Per loro deve nascere fra un mese. Abbiamo mentito su questo, per evitare che qualcuno lo cerchi. È solo nato due mesi fa.» disse a bassa voce Carla, quasi fosse spaventata di svegliare il suo bambino.

Erwin si avvicinò a loro, fermandosi davanti alla donna. «Non ti preoccupare, Carla. Penseremo noi a lui; sarà al sicuro e accudito come se fosse veramente nostro figlio.» disse il vampiro, sentendo lo sguardo quasi incredulo di Levi puntato sulla sua schiena. Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, mentre lo guardava un attimo da sopra la spalla. «Non dire che l’idea di un bambino non ti piace.» aggiunse prendendolo in giro. Per tutta risposta, Levi si lasciò andare ad un “una palla di pelo è un cane, non un figlio”.

La scena davanti ai loro occhi riuscì a tranquillizzare gli Jaegar. Anche se la scelta non veniva fatta a cuor leggero, sapevano che affidavano loro figlio nelle mani di qualcuno che non lo avrebbe abbandonato alla prima difficoltà.

«Ci vorrà qualche anno prima che la luna lo influenzi, Erwin. Può capitare che qualche volta si trasformi, ma sarà completamente innocuo.»

Quello fu l’unico avviso che Grisha lasciò ai due vampiri, prima di sparire nella notte insieme alla sua compagna. Non sapeva dove sarebbero andati, non sapeva nemmeno se sarebbero sopravvissuti. Sperava solo di poterli davvero rivedere, così che loro figlio sapesse chi era la sua famiglia e perché lo avevano lasciato a loro.

«Andiamo, Levi. Dobbiamo pensare a sistemare una delle stanze per Eren.»

«Fai proprio sul serio, eh?» domandò retoricamente il più basso, guardando il bambino fra le braccia di Erwin che dormiva pacificamente, senza rendersi nemmeno conto di quello che succedeva intorno a lui. «Chiederò a Petra di aiutarci. Lei ci sa fare con i bambini.»

«Perché? Possiamo farlo anche noi!» rispose subito Erwin con un’innocenza da portare Levi a domandarsi come fosse possibile che Erwin avesse mille anni sulle spalle.

«Onestamente, sei un bravo Master per i vampiri. Ma con i bambini non ci sai fare. E nemmeno io.»

«D’accordo. Per questa volta ti ascolterò.» rispose il vampiro più vecchio, ma questa cosa gliel’avrebbe rinfacciata molto più avanti in una notte in cui Eren avrebbe chiesto loro dove fossero i suoi genitori.

Così iniziava la vita di Erwin e Levi insieme ad Eren, un cucciolo che fece breccia nella loro vita come nei loro cuori.


	2. First Time - Parte Seconda

**First Time – Parte Seconda**

_Prime notti di luna piena, dove Eren attacca Erwin senza rendersene conto. Al tramonto della luna, si occupa lui stesso della ferita per chiedere scusa._

New York, 4 febbraio 1953

Non era un evento raro che Eren si comportasse come l’animale che era durante la luna piena. Non avendo un genitore vero e proprio o un Licantropo espero al suo fianco, resistere agli effetti collaterali della luna piena era molto difficile per lui. Da due anni ormai, ogni 28 giorni, Erwin e Levi assistevano alle trasformazioni di Eren senza fare nulla per poter alleviare quei momenti. Non che Levi si sforzasse molto per fare qualcosa.

Di solito, il più giovane dei due vampiri, spariva appena sorgeva la luna per tornare appena prima dell’alba, quando tutto era già finito.

Erwin, invece, aveva preso a cuore quella situazione e cercava di aiutare il giovane Licantropo a sopportare quelle trasformazioni. L’assenza di calore corporeo e l’odore di un vampiro rendevano impossibile ad Eren trovare un po’ di calma durante quelle notti. Il bambino sapeva che Erwin non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, ma la parte razionale di sé veniva rinchiusa in un angolo nella sua mente quando prendeva il sopravvento il suo istinto animale. E quindi stava sulla difensiva, lontano dall’uomo dai gentili occhi azzurri e dall’odore pungente, pronto ad attaccarlo se mai avesse osato muoversi o avvicinarsi a lui.

Per due anni, la situazione non cambiò: vampiro e licantropo rimanevano nel salotto senza fare una sola mossa, squadrandosi come se entrambi si aspettassero di essere attaccati alla minima distrazione.

Quel giorno, però, Eren era decisamente inquieto. Faceva scattare le zanne, come se stesse mordendo l’aria, mentre la testa si alzava ogni volta che Erwin girava una pagina del libro che stava leggendo. Nessuno sapeva cosa fosse realmente successo o cosa influenzasse Eren.

Quando il libro scivolò dalle mani di Erwin, cadendo a terra con un tonfo, Eren si mosse come un fulmine e si avventò sul vampiro. 

Prima che Erwin potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, il licantropo gli fu addosso.

Al tramonto della luna, la casa era silenziosa. Troppo silenziosa. Levi se ne rese conto subito. Normalmente, al suo arrivo, il moccioso sarebbe di corsa verso l’ingresso con le orecchie e la coda da lupo in bella vista. Avrebbe cercato anche di saltargli in braccio, come ogni volta. E come ogni volta, Levi lo avrebbe allontanato con un gesto secco, giusto nel momento in cui Erwin avrebbe potuto evitare una rovinosa caduta al cucciolo.

Quella sera, invece, era tutti diverso: il moccioso non apparve con la sua voce squillante, pronto a saltargli in braccio; nemmeno Erwin si fece vedere, facendolo preoccupare non poco. Che stava succedendo?

Passato il primo attimo di sorpresa, che non intaccò il suo bel volto pallido, si avviò a passi svelti verso il salotto al piano superiore dove Erwin si recava sempre per la sua lettura serale.

«Erwin, è successo qual-------»

Era entrato in fretta nella stanza, senza bussare, chiamando subito il vampiro biondo per fargli capire che era già tornato. Si era aspettato di vedere il solito sorriso calmo del maggiore, prima che gli facesse cenno di rimanere in silenzio perché il cucciolo si era addormentato quando era tramontata la luna. Invece trovò Eren sveglio ed intento a medicare come meglio poteva la ferita sul braccio di Erwin.

Al suo ingresso, entrambi si voltarono verso di lui. Erwin gli sorrise rassicurante, come sempre, anche se c’era una smorfia di dolore in quel sorriso; Eren, d’altro canto, cercava di farsi ancora più piccolo e medicare la ferita al tempo stesso.

«L’ho fatto spaventare e mi ha attaccato. È colpa mia.» rispose tranquillamente il maggiore. Mentre parlava, accarezzò la guancia di Eren cercando di rassicurarlo ancora come aveva fatto da un’ora a quella parte.

Levi si avvicinò a loro, sedendosi anche lui sul divano dove si trovavano loro. Si mise proprio dietro ad Eren, prendendo le mani tremanti del più piccolo per aiutarlo. «Si fa così.» gli spiegò, muovendo lentamente le bende mentre le avvolgeva sul braccio di Erwin.

«Volevo farmi perdonare per quello che ho fatto.» mormorò in risposta, passando un gancetto per bloccare le bende a Levi. Teneva lo sguardo basso, sentendosi sempre più in colpa.

Erwin e Levi si scambiarono un’occhiata significativa, come se decidessero silenziosamente chi doveva occuparsi di Eren al momento. Senza altre parole se non un semplice “Vado a nutrirmi”, Erwin lasciò la stanza e Levi con lo spiacevole compito di occuparsi di Eren al momento. Aveva evitato fino a quel momento, ma sembrava che Erwin non fosse intenzionato a farlo scappare dai suoi compiti ancora a lungo.

«Ora saprai come bendarlo, la prossima volta.» disse con un sospiro esasperato, mentre si appoggiava con la schiena al divano. «E poi Erwin ha apprezzato il gesto e il tuo tentativo di rimediare. Ne sono sicuro.»

Eren stava tremando, quando Levi si mise a parlare di una possibile prossima volta. Lui non voleva che ci fossero altre volte; non voleva ferire più nessuno. Se avesse rischiato di uccidere uno dei due, lo avrebbero mandato via? Non si sarebbero più presi cura di lui? Il tremore aumentò, nonostante le sue orecchie canine si erano rizzate nel sentire che Erwin avrebbe apprezzato il gesto.

«Vieni qui.»

Prima che si potesse capacitare di quello che aveva detto Levi, si ritrovò stretto fra due braccia forti e muscolose. Eren alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa mentre stringeva la camicia del maggiore fra le mani.

«Togliti quell’espressione stupita dal volto. Anch’io sono in grado di fare gesti normali per te.» gli rispose un po’ infastidito, soprattutto a causa dello sguardo. Lo credeva davvero così insensibile? Non aveva fatto molto per lui, questo era vero; ma non aveva fatto niente per dimostrare che non lo volesse in giro per la loro casa.

«Non ci sei mai…» mormorò semplicemente il bambino, stringendosi di più a lui come se si aggrappasse ad uno scoglio durante una tempesta.

«Se ti fa piacere, da ora in avanti ci sarò.»

«Allora? Com’è occuparsi di un bambino, Levi?»

La sfumatura divertita nella voce di Erwin non sfuggì alle orecchie sensibili di Levi, il quale si voltò subito verso il maggiore con uno sguardo omicida.

«Potevi rimanere.» sibilò infastidito, mentre stringeva ancora al petto il bambino.

«E si sarebbe addormentato su di me.» ribatté con un sorriso soddisfatto alla vista dell’improvvisa possessività di Levi alle sue parole.

Il corvino abbassò lo sguardo su Eren che dormiva pacificamente fra le sue braccia. «Forse non è così male come avevo immaginato.» mormorò con uno sguardo improvvisamente dolce. «Mi dispiace che la sua vita sia così breve, in confronto alla nostra.»

«Allora godiamoci la sua presenza finché ci è concesso.» rispose Erwin, mentre si sedeva di fianco a Levi. Lo abbracciò piano, mentre stendeva una coperta su tutti e tre. Non che loro due ne avessero bisogno; per Eren avevano cambiato molte cose, come una coperta mentre aspettavano insieme l’alba.


	3. First Time - Parte Terza

Avvertimenti: non-con, ovvero Levi è così assetato che morde Eren. Non c'è alcuna scena di sesso, ma se siete sensibili a qualsiasi elemento non-con che non riguarda il sesso, andateci leggeri con questa storia.

**__**

**_First Time – Parte Terza_ **

_Primo morso, dove Levi è assetato e non riesce a resistere alla tentazione del sangue di Eren._

New York, 1 Novembre 1992

Un vampiro poteva anche resistere per settimane senza nutrirsi, soprattutto se aveva una volontà molto forte. Il massimo periodo di resistenza alla sete era intorno alle tre settimane. L’unico che era riuscito a superare le tre settimane era Erwin; essendo un vampiro molto antico, era normale per lui resistere così tanto.

La stessa cosa non si poteva dire di Levi. Lui era un vampiro molto più giovane del biondo e conosciuto per le sue azioni istintive quando si doveva sfamare. Per questo motivo, il moro cercava sempre di non portarsi al limite e di nutrirsi più spesso del dovuto. Non sempre succedeva, però. Soprattutto quando era giovane, lasciava che la sete prendesse il sopravvento e lo guidasse verso le sue prede, mettendolo molto spesso in pericolo od obbligando Erwin ad intervenire per non fargli fare danni.

Non raggiungeva il limite da anni ormai. Probabilmente cercava di nutrirsi più spesso per la presenza di Eren in casa loro. Un giorno, per sua sfortuna, aveva scoperto che il sangue di Eren era il suo preferito. Una tentazione che gli camminava davanti agli occhi ogni giorno, crescendo sempre più velocemente. Insomma, non proprio velocemente; nonostante fossero passati quasi cinquant’anni, Eren aveva l’aspetto di ragazzo di appena 15/16 anni. Era diventato una tentazione per l’olfatto e per gli occhi, perché stava crescendo davvero bene, onestamente. A parte gli occhi verde intenso, che diventavano dorati solo durante le trasformazioni, non aveva preso nulla da Grisha: era la copia maschile di sua madre, soprattutto quando si lasciava andare a sorrisi decisamente dolci. Ovviamente, Levi non provava alcun desiderio per quel ragazzino non ancora adulto che occupava le loro vite in ogni modo possibile.

 

«Levi! Erwin ha detto che stanotte sarà fuori fino all’alba, più o meno.»

La voce di Eren gli arrivò ovattata alle orecchie, ma il dolce profumo del suo sangue fu come un pugno nello stomaco piuttosto violento. Non si nutriva da qualche giorno, ormai, e aveva raggiunto il suo limite di sopportazione. Con Erwin che usciva tutte le sere e il moccioso a cui badare in sua assenza, non poteva uscire come avrebbe voluto fare.

«Lo so. Prima di uscire, è venuto a ricordarmi che sarei dovuto rimanere a casa.» gli rispose con voce monocorde, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Aveva le pupille dilatate, mentre guardava davanti a sé; un alone rossastro circondava le iridi, chiaro segno della sua immensa sete.

«Cosa facciamo stasera, allora?» domanda con un sorriso, lasciandosi cadere sul divano come se fosse un peso morto. Il movimento creò uno spostamento d’aria che fece stringere le labbra a Levi; quel profumo era troppo invitante per resistergli.

«Facciamo che tu vai nella tua stanza e mi lasci in pace?» domandò con un sibilo, mentre sentiva i canini pungere il labbro inferiore insistentemente. No, non doveva nutrirsi con il sangue del ragazzo. Lui ed Erwin si erano promessi di non farlo, soprattutto dopo aver scoperto che il suo sangue era il suo preferito.

«Leviiiiiiii~»

Quanto odiava quel lamento di Eren, che usava sempre quando lui od Erwin non lo ascoltavano. Lo vide chinarsi verso di lui e, per istinto, si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi. Grosso errore, perché Eren fu in grado di vedere gli occhi sempre più rossi del maggiore. Lo vide irrigidirsi all’improvviso, mentre la consapevolezza che lui era il miglior cibo per Levi al momento si faceva strada nella sua mente; avevano dovuto avvisarlo che, purtroppo, nelle sue vene scorreva il sangue preferito di Levi.

«Vado a vedere…ecco…nella dispesa. Magari è rimasta qualche sacca…» mormorò agitato, mentre si alzava lentamente. Eren era un vero tesoro, anche quando rischiava di essere prosciugato da un momento all’altro.

«Non è rimasto nulla.» rispose subito, bloccandolo per un polso pur di non farlo andare via. La sua mente era divisa in due parti che lottavano fra di loro al momento: una parte di lui diceva che doveva lasciarlo andare comunque, anche se non c’erano sacche di sangue disponibili; l’altra parte, invece, continuava a dirgli insistentemente di assaggiare quel nettare delizioso che gli si offriva davanti.

“La mente è debole” diceva un detto umano, soprattutto davanti al desiderio più animale che si possa trovare.Prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto, le sue labbra erano appoggiate contro al suo polso mentre inspirava un po’ del suo profumo.

«Non ho mai sentito un sangue così buono, fra i licantropi.»

La sua voce sembrava quasi distorta, come se due persone parlassero l’una sopra l’altra attraverso un microfono. Pizzicò la pelle del polso con i canini, facendoli affondare piano nella carne.

«L-Levi… Lasciami andare…» mormorò il ragazzo, cercando di liberare il polso dalla presa ferrea del vampiro.

Levi non lo ascoltò, come c’era da aspettarsi da lui che si faceva muovere dall’istinto in quei momenti. Con un gesto secco e veloce, lo tirò verso di lui in modo da avere il suo collo immacolato alla sua mercé. «Se starai buono, non ti farò male.» disse in un sussurro ed una risata quasi maligna. Lui, che adorava sentire le sue vittime urlare di dolore, non fargli male? Che cosa divertente!

Prima che Eren potesse liberarsi dalla presa dolorosa di Levi e fuggire a tutto quello, i canini del vampiro affondavano nella sua carne con forza tale da farlo urlare di dolore. Iniziò a dibattersi forte nella sua posizione, causando un aumento della presa delle braccia di Levi ed un dolore più forte al collo, dove il maggiore si stava inebriando del suo sangue.

D’altro canto, il moro non sembrò nemmeno rendersi conto di quello che faceva mentre continuava a bere quel nettare divino, abbandonando ogni tanto un punto del collo per affondare le zanne da un’altra parte come se lo stesse marchiando. Solo quando la sete fu stata saziata e Levi tornò in sé, sembrò rendersi conto di quello che aveva fatto. Come risvegliatosi da un sonno lungo e senza sogni, incrociò lo sguardo terrorizzato e pieno di lacrime dell’adolescente. Il mondo sembrò crollargli addosso, mentre si rendeva conto di non aver mantenuto la promessa fatta con Erwin e di aver fatto del male al minore.

«Eren… Eren… Mi dispiace…» mormorò piano, mentre si leccava le labbra ancora sporche di sangue. Aveva fatto uno scempio del collo di Eren, riempiendolo di ferite piccole e grandi. Licantropo o meno, sarebbero rimasti i segni.

«Ero affamato… Non ho capito più niente… Perdonami… »

Andò avanti con quelle scuse, almeno finché Eren non ebbe la forza di appoggiare la mano sulle sue labbra per farlo stare zitto.

«Un po’ come me… quando vi azzanno… » mormorò con un mezzo sorriso e con la voce stanca. Doveva avergli preso così tanto sangue da sfiancarlo. La situazione fece sentire Levi ancora più in colpa di quanto già non fosse. «P-Puoi… pulirmi le ferite?» domandò piano, dopo qualche attimo, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. «Come fai con le ferite che ti causo io… » aggiunse dopo qualche istante.

La comprensione e la richiesta lasciarono Levi senza parole per qualche secondo, prima che si lasciasse andare uno sbuffo che aveva l’aria di una mezza risata mentre scuoteva la testa. «Come vuoi.» mormorò piano, prima di iniziare a leccare via il sangue dalle ferite che lui stesso gli aveva inferto. Eren probabilmente non lo sapeva, ma il gesto che stava facendo in quel momento era molto più intimo di quanto potesse sembrare.

«Non dirò nulla ad Erwin.» mormorò stanco. «Sarà il nostro segreto.» continuò a dire, sebbene facesse fatica a rimanere sveglio. «E se avrai ancora sete… vieni da me… »

Probabilmente Eren non si rese nemmeno conto di quello che stava dicendo, visto che in pochi istanti era addormentato fra le braccia di Levi. Ma il vampiro sentì benissimo quelle parole e, per un istante, si chiese se fosse possibile essere attratto ad Eren non solo per il suo sangue.


	4. First Time - Parte Quarta

**_First Time – Parte Quarta_ **

_Prima volta fra gli umani, dove Eren va a fare acquisti con Levi._

New York, 20 gennaio 1979

Erwin e Levi, con il tempo, avevano imparato che Eren si adattava bene anche al cibo degli umani quando non era influenzato dalla luna piena. Quando Eren era ancora piccolo e troppo inesperto per andare in giro nel mondo umano, Petra era incaricata di rifornire la dispensa. Grazie alla sua natura di Kitsune, gli spiriti-volpe in grado di assumere forma umana, poteva muoversi fra gli umani anche in pieno giorno. Da un paio d’anni a quella parte, però, Levi ed Erwin avevano preso in mano questo compito, complici l’apertura di negozi aperti ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro e il nuovo compagno di Petra. Dopo trentacinque anni, i due vampiri avevano deciso che era giunto il momento per Eren di uscire dalla villa e di visitare il mondo umano.

«Perché Erwin non viene con noi, Levi?» domandò il bambino con voce e sguardo curiosi. Nonostante avesse praticamente 35 anni ormai, il suo corpo umano era ancora quello di un bambino di appena dieci anni.

«Perché Erwin ha degli affari da sistemare!» rispose il più grande, con scarsa pazienza, mentre alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Ma non c’è mai!» disse in tono lamentoso, guardando il maggiore con un broncio adorabile.

Erano usciti di casa da qualche minuto e si stavano dirigendo verso uno dei pochi market aperti dopo il calar del sole. Non erano tanto isolati dal centro della città, ma ci volevano comunque parecchi minuti prima di arrivare alla loro destinazione. Se poi dovevano contare anche la presenza di un piccolo licantropo saltellante ed euforico per ogni cosa che il suo sguardo incrociava. Levi non avrebbe avuto troppi problemi, se il suo inutile “abbaiare” non stesse attirando l’attenzione delle poche persone in giro a quell’ora.

«Ehi, moccioso. Datti una calmata!» lo riprese con tono di rimprovero, dopo che aveva lanciato un urletto gioioso alla vista di un gatto comune. L’animale, spaventato dall’improvviso rumore, stava scappando via ed Eren era intenzionato ad inseguirlo per giocarci, se Levi non lo avesse bloccato per il collo del cappotto che indossava. «Stai attirando attenzione. Ed Erwin ci ha detto di non attirare attenzione!» lo mise in guardia. Il suo tono era serio che tendeva ad essere minaccioso; se avesse dovuto ricorrere ad azioni più dure, lo avrebbe fatto. Anche se Erwin stava lavorando sodo per rendere i rapporti fra licantropi e vampiri migliori, la vista di Levi che cercava di fermare Eren sarebbe passata come un tentativo da parte di un vampiro di fare del male ad un licantropo, per quelli che non sapevano che Eren viveva insieme ad Erwin e Levi.

«Ma quel gatto è così bello.»

Ancora un piccolo broncio adornava il volto fanciullesco di Eren, mentre seguiva Levi con le spalle basse.

Levi lo ignorò senza troppi problemi, mentre in lontananza appariva l’insegna del supermercato.

«Era diverso dal signor Auruo.»

Il vampiro alzò gli occhi al cielo, quando Eren nominò il gatto mannaro compagno di Petra. Sembrava che Eren si divertisse particolarmente a giocare con la coda del mannaro, ogni volta che andava a trovarli.

«Era più…piccolo e peloso.»

Ed Eren andò avanti, incurante che Levi non lo stesse ascoltando, lanciandosi in una discussione su come la coda di Auruo fosse più folta e più lunga o su come le code di Miss Petra, come la chiamava lui, fossero ancora più folte e morbide e come ci si addormentasse sopra per il calore che emanavano. Non si accorse nemmeno che erano arrivati al negozio, finché non andò a sbattere contro alle gambe di Levi che si era fermato all’improvviso.

Davanti a loro si trovava un uomo più alto di Levi, dai capelli biondi legati in un piccolo codino. Stava guardando entrambi con molta curiosità, anche se lo sguardo del vampiro era minaccioso.

«Erd!»

«Levi. Ne è passato di tempo dall’ultima volta.» rispose il biondo di nome Erd, per niente intimorito dallo sguardo di Levi. «Secoli, direi.»

«Sì, proprio secoli.» sibilò fra i denti in risposta. «Che cosa vuoi?»

Erd alzò le mani in segno di resa, indicando che non aveva intenzioni malevole. «Solo salutarti. È un evento vederti in uno di questi negozi. Soprattutto in giro con un cucciolo di licantropo.» disse con calma, occhieggiando con un sorriso Eren. Il bambino si nascose subito dietro alle gambe di Levi, intimorito da quel signore che non conosceva. «È per questo che sei così minaccioso al momento? Per difendere il piccolo?» domandò con calma, mettendo le mani in tasca.

«Qualcosa del genere.» rispose vagamente Levi, osservando Eren prima di accarezzargli piano i capelli per rassicurarlo un po’. «Su, vieni fuori e presentati.» gli disse, spostandosi un po’ per far vedere Eren ad Erd.

Il bambino si fece avanti piano, titubante, guardando quell’uomo alto dal basso. Non era alto come Erwin, ma per lui era alto come una montagna. «Piacere.» mormorò piano, con voce bassa e titubante. «Sono Eren.»

Il biondo si accucciò davanti ad Eren e gli tese la mano per stringere quella che il più piccolo gli tendeva, in un’imitazione dei modi di fare di Erwin. «Piacere mio, Eren. Sono Erd, una vecchia conoscenza di Erwin e Levi.»

Il licantropo lo scrutò con attenzione, anche se manteneva un aria diffidente mentre annusava l’odore di Erd con discrezione. «Sei come Miss Petra?» domandò curiosamente dopo la sua analisi, mentre il suo volto si apriva un’espressione allegra che fece sparire tutta la sua diffidenza iniziale.

«Sì, sono un Kitsune come Petra.» gli rispose Erd; si stupì di non vedere apparire coda ed orecchi da lupo al bambino che sembrava tanto eccitato da non contenere la gioia.

«Levi! Levi! Possiamo fare compere insieme al signor Erd? Eh? Eh?»

Eren guardò Levi con il suo miglior sguardo da cucciolo che faceva capitolare entrambi i vampiri con cui viveva.

«Eren, non fare così. Erd potrebbe avere qualcosa da…»

«Non ho niente da fare, Levi.» disse subito il Kitsune interrompendo Levi con un sorriso. Eren fece un piccolo saltello vittorioso, prendendo la mano di Levi per girare in quel mondo nuovo che era il negozio.

Per Levi fu un’ora straziante, passata per lo più a trattenere Eren che si avvicinava ad ogni nuovo oggetto e ne chiedeva l’uso. Per sua fortuna, Erd ci sapeva fare dai bambini e seguiva Eren con pazienza. E per fortuna che i pochi clienti e i proprietari non ebbero niente da ridire sul rumore che il più piccolo dei tre stava facendo; anzi, vide la cassiera fare un sorriso dolce ad Eren e regalargli un lecca-lecca piuttosto grosso. Il sorriso che Eren le regalò la lasciò sorpresa e compiaciuta, complimentandosi con Levi che quel bambino era proprio un tesoro.

Quando uscirono dal negozio, con due borse piene di cibo per Eren, Levi si sentì quasi in dovere di ringraziare Petra dal più profondo del suo cuore: fare la spesa era un inferno. E se ci si metteva anche un moccioso di piccolo dimensioni, peggiore del più minaccioso dei licantropi, l’inferno impallidiva al confronto.

Levi ed Eren, insieme ad Erd, si avviarono verso il parchetto davanti al negozio. Doveva mettere in chiaro un paio di cose con Erd, prima di tornare a casa. Lasciò che Eren esplorasse quel nuovo luogo, come se fosse una terra straniera piena di meraviglie e creature magiche. Probabilmente, la fantasia di Eren gli stava facendo vedere quello; o forse immaginava che ci fossero i suoi genitori, nascosti dietro l’albero che stava esplorando in quel momento. L’espressione del vampiro si stava addolcendo un po’ e di questo Erd se ne accorse in fretta. Aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo con Erwin e Levi per saper riconoscere i cambiamenti di umore dei due vampiri.

«Erd, ti devo chiedere un favore…» iniziò senza preamboli, facendosi improvvisamente serio. «Nessuno deve sapere che Eren è con noi. Se ti dovessero chiedere il suo nome, non dire che si chiama Eren. Se ti chiedessero qualsiasi altra informazione, rimani sul vago. Io ed Erwin temiamo che gli assassini dei suoi genitori siano ancora in giro.»

«D’accordo!» disse con calma il Kitsune, cercando di mantenersi calmo e non fare troppe domande. Non avrebbe ottenuto alcuna risposta da loro; e nemmeno da Petra. Era inutile indisporre il Master della città e il suo compagna su quello che facevano nella loro vita privata.

«Eren ti ha cambiato. Sei più rilassato, più incline a parlare con qualcuno. E sorridi più spesso; lo hai fatto per tutta la sera, anche se cercavi di essere autoritario con Eren, ogni volta che faceva qualcosa di sbagliato.»

Levi rimase in silenzio, mentre il suo sguardo tornava sul cucciolo di licantropo che stava giocando con la coda di un piccolo gattino. Non voleva disturbarlo, ma avrebbe dovuto fargli notare che lo stava spaventando, anche solo per la sua natura di licantropo. Le sue labbra si stesero nell’ennesimo sorriso della serata, strappando una piccola risata ad Erd.

«Oh, sta zitto! Quel moccioso sarebbe in grado di fare questo con chiunque.»

«Levi, ma tu non sei chiunque.» disse Erd con una risata allegra.

Forse era vero; Eren era proprio in grado di ammorbidire le persone. O forse aveva questa capacità solo con lui ed Erwin, che lo avevano cresciuto per quasi quarant’anni. Tutto quello, comunque, dava da pensare a Levi: si stava davvero affezionando così tanto al ragazzino, fino al punto da cambiare il suo modo di comportarsi con lui intorno. Mentre lo vedeva avvicinarsi a loro con un sorriso allegro e il volto sporco di terra, contento della sua conquista che era il gattino che teneva fra le braccia, si disse che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa ad Eren se avesse continuato a sorridere con quella gioia ed illuminare la loro eternità.

«Levi, possiamo tenerlo? È così carino! Piacerà sicuramente anche ad Erwin. Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego!»

Levi si affrettò a rimangiarsi quello che stava pensando fino ad un attimo prima: gli avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa, purché non fosse stata una fonte di pelo come il gatto fra le sue braccia. Un produttore di peli era più che sufficiente, nella loro casa. Mentre Erd rideva con gusto, lui cercava di convincere Eren a lasciare quel gatto sporco e fastidio ed andare a casa. Senza successo.

 

Quando Erwin rientrò in casa prima dell’alba, incontrò lo sguardo truce di Levi ad accoglierlo.

«La prossima volta, Erwin, ti occuperai tu di Eren.» sbottò il più basso, salendo le scale a passa di marcia. Lasciò un Erwin perplesso e senza parole alla base delle scale, alla ricerca di una spiegazione. Non tardò ad arrivare, quando Eren lo raggiunse di corsa con un sorriso largo e felice.

«Erwin, ti presento Dark! Non è bellissimo?» disse il bambino, tendendo un gattino nero verso di lui.

Per un attimo non si sentì volare una mosca, facendo presagire che nemmeno ad Erwin piaceva quel gatto o “Bestia spargi peli” come lo chiamava Levi. Subito dopo, la risata calda di Erwin riempì l’atrio, mentre capiva il perché dello sguardo truce dell’altro vampiro.

«Sì, è bellissimo, Eren.» gli disse inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e prendendogli dalle mani il gattino. «Però, ora dobbiamo prenderci cura di lui. Sarà affamato. Andiamo?»

Si alzò in piedi, tendendogli la mano libera che Eren prese subito con gioia. Sembrava che il sorriso di Eren stesse cambiando tutti quanti in quella casa; nessuno dei due avrebbe mai pensato di tenere un animale domestico in casa.


	5. First Time - Parte Quinta

Avvertimenti: tutti i personaggi sono maggiorenni e consenzienti. Non ci sono manipolazioni di nessun tipo e nessun personaggio ha subito degli abusi.

****

 

**First Time – Parte Quinta**

****

 

_Primo bacio, dove Eren rimane da solo con Erwin e si fa avanti, su consiglio di Armin._

 

New York, 25 maggio 2014

«Se vuoi essere sicuro di quello che provi, perché non lo baci?»

«B-Baciarlo?»

«Sì, Eren. Bacialo.»

«E se non dovessi provare niente, come mi giustifico?»

«Digli che volevi fare una prova. Eren, ti stanno spuntano le orecchie!»

 

Le parole di Armin continuavano a risuonare nella sua mente, come se il disco si fosse incantato su quel preciso momento della giornata. Non riusciva a raccogliere i suoi pensieri e prendere una decisione finale, sebbene Armin gli avesse dato tutti i consigli possibili per risolvere questa situazione strana e spiacevole.

Eren si trovava bene sia con Erwin che con Levi; se sentiva tranquillo, sicuro e protetto. Si fidava di loro e loro si fidavano di lui al punto da farlo andare a scuola insieme agli esseri umani. I due vampiri erano la sua unica famiglia, qualcuno su cui fare affidamento per ogni dubbio o problema. Eppure, in quell’ultimo anno, Eren aveva sentito qualcosa di strano nel suo rapporto con loro: ogni volta che Erwin appoggiava la mano sulla sua spalla o gli sorrideva con calore, il suo cuore perdeva dei battiti, prima di riprendere con moto più veloce. Si sentiva come sul bordo di un trampolino, pronto per buttarsi nella piscina sottostante nonostante la paura per le altezze; con Levi, la questione era diversa. Vent’anni prima, gli aveva offerto il suo sangue in caso di emergenza; all’inizio era stato qualcosa di strano, soprattutto perché Levi sembrava prendersi il suo tempo a torturare la pelle del collo, prima di affondarvi i canini e bere il suo sangue. Più cresceva, poi, più sentiva un doloroso nodo allo stomaco ogni volta che doveva succedere, facendolo agitare fino a raggiungere un livello di ansia incontrollabile. Quando sentiva le labbra di Levi sul suo collo, un sospiro sfuggiva alle sue labbra, mentre il morso lo faceva tremare di aspettativa come se mancasse qualcosa per rendere tutto perfetto.

Se era sicuro di provare qualcosa per Levi, Eren voleva scoprire perché con Erwin provava sensazioni simili a quelle che provava per Levi senza il bisogno di essere morso. Armin aveva ragione: prima dava una risposta a questi quesiti, prima si sarebbe sentito meglio. Avrebbe dovuto pensare dopo ai dubbi che sarebbero sorti alla fine della serata.

 

Eren entrò nello studio di Erwin in punta di piedi, anche se il vampiro lo avrebbe sentito in ogni caso. Voleva fargli sembrare che era tranquillo, ma dubitava che il sorriso titubante che aveva sul volto potesse fargli pensare che era tranquillo.

«Eren, stai bene?»

Ecco, questa era la conferma che non poteva fregare Erwin facilmente. Si avvicinò a lui con calma, appoggiando le mani sul bracciolo della poltrona su cui è seduto.

«Non riuscivo a dormire.» mormorò piano, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani. 

«Come mai?» 

La mano fredda di Erwin si appoggiò alla sua guancia con calma, accarezzandolo lentamente come faceva quando era più piccolo. Mentre, in passato, si trovava a scodinzolare felice per quel gesto, ora la situazione era diversa: un po’ di rosso andò a colorare le sue guance abbronzate, il cuore iniziò a battere velocemente e i suoi occhi si accendevano di una luce piena di emozioni differenti e che giravano intorno ad Erwin.

«Io ed Armin…» si bloccò subito, appena iniziata la frase, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Quando vide lo sguardo preoccupato di Erwin, si affretto ad andare avanti. «Non abbiamo litigato. Abbiamo parlato di molte cose, che mi hanno fatto pensare.»

«Cose che ti lasciano sveglio la notte, Eren?» domandò perplesso il vampiro, accarezzando lo zigomo rosso di Eren. Non capiva cosa potesse aver tenuto sveglio Eren fino a questo punto, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse doveva essere davvero importante.

«Sì, perché è da tanto tempo che ho questi dubbi. E ho dovuto decidere cosa fare, se farlo e quali conseguenze avrebbe comportato.» disse con calma, strofinando la guancia contro la grande mano di Erwin che sembrava aver preso un po’ del suo calore.

«Da quando pensi alle conseguenze, Eren?» domandò con un po’ di ironia, strappano un ringhio infastidito dal più piccolo dopo essere scoppiato un po’ a ridere. Eren non era il tipo di persona da pensare troppo alle conseguenze; preferiva sempre fare qualcosa immediatamente e confrontarsi con le conseguenze dopo averlo fatto.

«Questa volta dovevo, Erwin.» ribatté con voce dura, guardandolo negli occhi seriamente e al tempo stesso indispettito da quella risata. «Ne va dell’armonia in questa casa.»

Alle sue parole, Erwin si fece davvero serio, osservando il volto giovane e bello di Eren segnato da quell’espressione così seria che appariva ben poche volte sul suo volto. «Cosa potrebbe mai rovinare l’armonia in questa casa, Eren?»

«Questo…»

Solo una semplice parola e poi l’azione; Eren si tese verso di lui, lasciando che la mano di Erwin scivolasse lungo la guancia mentre posava le labbra tremanti contro quelle di Erwin, completamente sorpreso da quel gesto.

Il suo cuore parve esplodergli nel petto a quel contatto leggero; mosse le labbra lentamente, come se stesse assaporando il miglior miele che Miss Petra gli aveva portato; perché le labbra di Erwin erano miele che lo tentavano e lo chiamavano con insistenza, chiedendogli di fare di più e di osare di più. Dopo quell’attimo di sorpresa, Erwin allontanò di colpo Eren premendo le mani contro alle sue spalle; lo osservo con calma innaturale, cercando di dare una spiegazione logica a quello che aveva fatto Eren. Avrebbe potuto dare la colpa agli ormoni, come aveva fatto quando si era lasciato con Jean; avrebbe potuto dire che aveva interpretato male i suoi sentimenti. Come poteva farlo, però, quando Eren lo guardava con quegli occhi pieni di sentimenti, di amore, rimanendo bloccato con le labbra rosse dischiuse per riprendere fiato come se avesse corso?

«Sei sicuro?» domandò quasi fosse rassegnato, mentre cercava nel fondo del suo cuore morto una spiegazione a tutto quello. Perché era così arrendevole, quando aveva fatto di tutto per non innamorarsi di quel licantropo? Perché non stava pensando a Levi, suo compagno per l’eternità, ma a quel licantropo che era entrato prepotentemente nelle loro vite?

«Sì, che sono sicuro. Ora non ho dubbio. Io…»

Eren venne bloccato dal bacio di Erwin, prepotente e dominante, che lo fece sospirare docilmente. Le braccia di Erwin gli avvolsero la vita nello stesso momento in cui si sedeva sulle sue gambe per stare più comodo ed approfondire il bacio.

Rimasero per diversi minuti così, a scambiare baci leggeri o intensi, godendo di quel momento che avevano solo per loro. Per Eren era giunto il momento di decidere che mossa fare: c’era ancora Levi e quello che provava per lui, sentimento ugualmente forte a quello che stava provando in quel momento con Erwin.

«Erwin…» iniziò il giovane, venendo subito bloccato da un dito di Erwin sulle labbra.

«Non dire niente, se non te la senti.» disse in un sussurro, accarezzando il volto del licantropo. «Penso di non sbagliare se dicessi che dobbiamo raccogliere i nostri pensieri e fare una scelta importante.»

Eren annuì semplicemente; era anche per quel motivo che non voleva prendere una decisione: stava rischiando di rovinare anni ed anni di amore fra Levi ed Erwin con le sue semplici decisioni egoistiche.


	6. First Time - Parte Sesta

Nota dell'autrice: ho pubblicato due capitoli, che sono la conclusione di questa prima raccolta sull'Erurenri. Sto scrivendo la seconda parte della raccolta, con tema la routine quotidiana. Sarà sempre una slice of life, insomma.

****

**First Time – Parte Sesta**

_Primo incontro con i migliori amici, dove Eren va a scuola e non sa come comportarsi._

New York, 20 ottobre 2009

Eren era già entrato in contatto con gli umani in passato: andava a fare la spesa con Levi o Erwin; Miss Petra lo portava sempre al parco quando era più piccolo; Erd ed Auruo lo portavano di nascosto alle feste che facevano a Central Park di giorno, quando Erwin e Levi dormivano. Il licantropo aveva avuto a che fare con diversi umani in quei momenti, giocando o semplicemente parlando con loro. In quelle occasioni, però, non era da solo; ora doveva per forza affrontare gli umani da solo ed in un solo momento: doveva andare a scuola.

Eren aveva chiesto ed implorato ripetutamente di non dover andare da solo fra gli umani, chiedendo ad Erwin di far venire in casa un insegnante privato, se volevano tanto farlo studiare.

Ma Erwin era stato irremovibile, quindi eccolo lì ad iniziare il suo primo giorno di scuola fra gli umani.

L’anno era già cominciato quando Eren iniziò ad andare a scuola; Erwin era stato ben chiaro quando gli aveva dato la notizia: aveva detto al preside della scuola che era uno studente privatista e che il suo insegnante era andato in pensione, per questo i suoi tutori avevano deciso di mandarlo in una scuola pubblica. Non che fosse tanto difficile da credere; poteva parlare del signor Auruo e dire a tutti che era il suo insegnante. Anche se era più giovane di Levi, sembrava decisamente molto più vecchio e, quindi, perfetto per fare il vecchio insegnante in pensione.

Il problema di Eren, però, non era tanto la menzogna che doveva dire per coprire la sua natura e quella dei suoi tutori, ma il contatto costante con gli umani. Soprattutto quando una trentina di studenti erano obbligati a stare chiusi in una stanza a dir poco claustrofobica.

Mentre Eren veniva presentato alla classe come uno studente trasferito, il suo sguardo vagava su quelle persone che avrebbero fatto parte della sua vita da quel giorno in avanti; incrociò subito un paio di occhi antichi, molto simili a quelli di un qualsiasi mannaro avesse visto in città, e riconobbe Jean Kirschtein, un assiduo frequentatore della villa di Erwin. Almeno avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui parlare ed essere sé stesso.

Le lezioni passarono velocemente, anche se per Eren erano troppo noiose. Gli piaceva di più imparare le cose che Erwin gli insegnava, perché parlava con trasporto non con tono annoiato come gli insegnanti che aveva. Durante i cambi dell’ora, si era tenuto lontano dai compagni di classe, Jean compreso, pensando di non essere ancora pronto ad un confronto con qualsiasi essere umano. E Jean doveva passare da essere umano, in quel momento.

Quando arrivò la pausa pranzo, Eren si affrettò a lasciare la stanza, dirigendosi verso il tetto della scuola dove mangiare in completa tranquillità. Non era proprio abituato agli umani, ai loro modi di confrontarsi con gli altri, alle loro insistenti domande sulla sua vita e su cosa aveva fatto fino a quel giorno. Cambiava qualcosa, nella loro vita, se avessero saputo chi gli faceva da insegnante o come passava le sue giornate? Non li capiva proprio ed odiava questo falso interesse, che sarebbe ben presto svanito il giorno in cui lui non sarebbe più stato una novità.

Eren alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo azzurro, attraversato solo da qualche sbuffo di nuvole bianche. L’aria si stava raffreddando lentamente per l’autunno inoltrato, ma Eren non dava segno di avere problemi con quell’aria fredda. Era un licantropo e la temperatura del suo corpo era superiore a quella degli umani; poteva rimanere al freddo per ore senza avere alcun problema. E poi, quello era un modo perfetto per tenere lontani da sé gli umani, almeno in quel momento della giornata: nessuno di loro si sarebbe avventurato fino al tetto con l’aria fredda che vi tirava. O così sperava! Aveva sempre sentito Levi ed Erwin parlare della testardaggine degli umani, insieme alla loro stupidità, per ottenere ciò che volevano ad ogni costo.

La porta di metallo cigolò mentre si apriva lentamente, prima che due umani apparissero alla sua vista. Per un momento rimasero fermi, fissandosi l’un l’altro, mentre lo sguardo di Eren si induriva improvvisamente. Ricordava vagamente che i due umani erano nella sua stessa classe; il più basso dei due, un ragazzino dal caschetto biondo e gli occhi azzurri come il cielo, si era presentato quella mattina stessa, dicendo di essere il capoclasse. L’altro umano, una ragazza alta quanto Eren, aveva i capelli neri e la pelle pallida. Al licantropo sembrò quasi di vedere Levi in quel volto, così simile a quello della ragazza. Per un momento, si trovò a guardarla con curiosità, inclinando la testa di lato. Quel gesto sembrò calmare i nuovi venuti; o meglio, sembrò calmare il biondo, che aveva dimostrato da subito un po’ di timore per l’aria minacciosa di Eren.

«Uhm… Scusa, non pensavamo che ci fosse già qualcuno.» iniziò il biondo, arrossendo un po’ per chissà quale motivo. Eren proprio non li capiva gli umani. «Possiamo pranzare con te, se non ti disturbiamo?»

Ecco la fatidica domanda che non voleva ricevere: lui stava bene in quel momento. Da solo e senza l’obbligo di rispondere alle domande di qualche umano troppo curioso. Eren li guardò negli occhi, come a cercare qualche risposta che non potevano dargli a voce; Erwin gli aveva detto di non essere scortese, di non rivelarsi per quello che era, di fare amicizia con qualcuno, di non essere scortese. E di non essere scortese. Quante volte aveva ripetuto quella dannata parola?

«Mh… Va bene. Solo…» si bloccò di colpo, abbassando lo sguardo per nascondere lui stesso un rossore di vergogna. «…Non mi ricordo i vostri nomi.» mormorò piano, grattandosi la guancia con l’indice in un segno di agitazione.

«Io sono Mikasa. E lui è Armin.» disse la ragazza con voce tranquilla, mentre si sedeva di fianco a lui. Per Eren, quella voce era molto simile a quella di Levi: tranquilla, calma, talvolta atona, come se nella sua vita non ci fosse nulla che potesse renderla felice.

«Eren.» rispose lui, mentre anche Armin si sedeva, posizionandosi all’altro lato di Eren.

Per sua enorme gioia, mangiarono in silenzio senza preoccuparsi di dire altre cose se non i loro nomi. Sembrava un momento naturale, come se avessero già mangiato insieme tante altre volte ed ormai le parole fossero superflue: niente domande su cosa stessero mangiando, niente domande sul suo passato, sebbene lo sguardo curioso di Armin dicesse chiaramente che voleva sapere di più su di lui. Solo quando finirono di mangiare, Armin si azzardò a fare una domanda che sorprese sia Eren che Mikasa.

«Che ne dite di fare sempre così?» domandò con calma, anche se dai suoi occhi si poteva notare quanto fosse in realtà elettrizzato. Allo sguardo dubbioso dei due compagni di classe, si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Pranzare insieme. E, magari, Eren può studiare con noi.» L’ultima parte di frase era un piccolo sussurro, quasi inudibile. Per un momento, il licantropo fece finta di niente, come se non avesse sentito l’ultima parte. Valutò con attenzione quei due umani, chiedendosi quanto potesse valere essere loro amico e superare la sua innegabile diffidenza per loro. Si accorse di aver avuto troppa influenza da parte di Levi, che gli aveva sempre detto di diffidare degli umani, creature infide e traditrici, oltre che stupide e testarde.

«Va bene!» rispose subito, lasciandosi andare ad uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi. «Devo mettermi anche in pari con il vostro programma. E mi servirebbe pure una mano.» disse con più imbarazzo, strappando una risata ad Armin ed un piccolo sorriso a Mikasa.

«Ti aiuteremo.» gli disse Mikasa con voce bassa, nascondendo l’ennesimo sorriso con la sciarpa che portava al collo.

Eren decise di fidarsi di loro e mostrare a Levi che non tutti gli umani erano infidi e traditori. Di certo, non poteva pensare che fossero degli stupidi visto che Armin si sarebbe rivelato il migliore insegnante che avesse mai avuto dopo Erwin; avrebbe potuto dirgli che erano le persone più fedeli al mondo perché, quando Eren avrebbe litigato con i due vampiri, Mikasa gli avrebbe aperto la porta e lo avrebbe consolato e sostenuto in qualsiasi modo. E tutti si sarebbero ricreduti, perché Mikasa ed Armin non erano come tutti gli umani: loro erano i suoi migliori amici.


	7. First Time - Parte Settima

**Nota dell'autrice:** Ho pubblicato due capitoli, gli ultimi di questa raccolta. È in fase di sviluppo la seconda parte, con il tema Routine. Vi ringrazio per aver letto questa storia, di averla inserita fra le preferite/seguite. E ringrazio in anticipo chi la leggerà, la commenterà e la aggiungerà fra le preferite/seguite.  
Grazie mille!

**First Time – Parte Settima**

_Prima dichiarazione, dove Erwin vede Eren baciare Levi ed il più piccolo prende al volo l’occasione per dare voce alla sua idea._

New York, 1 settembre 2014

Il sole era tramontato da almeno un paio d’ore, permettendo ad Erwin e a Levi di uscire dalle loro bare ed iniziare la loro normale routine serale. Mentre l’altro vampiro si stava occupando di Eren e della sua cena, lui si era chiuso nel suo studio a controllare le ultime informazioni ricevute. Le varie faide fra vampiri e licantropi non erano cessate, ma era sostanzialmente diminuite. Un notevole passo avanti, contando che era almeno un secolo che cercava di sistemare questi problemi. Erwin si sentì sollevato di non avere molto da fare per quella sera, potendo quindi raggiungere Eren e Levi.

Erwin era ormai vicino al salotto, quando sentì le voci dei due abitanti della casa. Per le sue orecchie di vampiro non era difficile sentire quello che dicevano anche dall’altra parte della casa, ma era perso nei suoi pensieri. Pensava ad Eren e a quello che era successo quattro mesi prima, nel suo studio; da quel giorno, lui ed Eren non avevano avuto molto contatto, rispettando il desiderio di Eren che voleva fare chiarezza nella sua mente. Perché dovesse fare chiarezza, non lo aveva ancora capito. Almeno fino a quel momento, quando sentì il suo nome fra quelle parole sussurrate da Levi ed Eren.

«… Erwin è importante per me.» stava dicendo Levi, con voce intrisa di sentimenti come succedeva ben poche volte. 

«Ed è anche importante per me, Levi. Non posso tenerlo nascosto ancora.» rispose Eren con enfasi.

La prima cosa a cui pensò Erwin fu che Eren avesse detto a Levi del bacio che c’era stato fra di loro e che gli avesse detto anche quello che provava per lui. Per un momento, si chiese se il desiderio di fare chiarezza di Eren non volesse dire proprio quello. Si avvicinò più in fretta alla porta, rimanendo per un attimo nascosto. Voleva capire e scoprire fino a che punto era disposto ad arrivare Eren.

«Allora, Eren? Cosa vuoi fare?» domandò Levi con voce dura, mentre bloccava Eren contro al divano con il solo aiuto dello sguardo. Non ci stava più capendo niente: un attimo prima Eren lo baciava e subito dopo veniva fuori il discorso che entrambi volevano ANCHE Erwin. E lui che pensava di avere qualche problema ad amare sia Erwin che Eren. Forse avevano qualche problema entrambi.

«Io…non lo so. Ho paura che Erwin possa non capire… che scelga…»

«Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!» sibilò di colpo, questa volta bloccando il ragazzo anche con il suo corpo. Erano di nuovo vicini, ad un soffio dalle labbra dell’altro, mentre Levi si perdeva di nuovo in quello sguardo. «Forse entrambi sappiamo già cosa dobbiamo fare, Eren.» gli disse in un sussurro che sembrava minaccioso, prima di premere gentilmente le labbra su quelle di Eren in un bacio più dolce di quello che si erano scambiati poco fa. Sospirò piano sulle sue labbra, quando Eren decise di lasciarsi andare e ricambiare il bacio.

«Illuminatemi, allora, perché io non so cosa abbiate intenzione di fare!»

Erwin era stato piuttosto silenzio per le orecchio di Eren, ma mai prima d’ora era riuscito a prendere di sorpresa Levi com’era successo in quel momento. Entrambi si staccarono di colpo, come il corpo dell’altro fosse fatto d’argento e bruciasse in modo insostenibile; vide i loro sguardo che si incrociavano per un istante, in una silenziosa conversazione che solo loro due potevano comprendere.Un fuoco incandescente di gelosia si formò nel suo petto, ma perché? Per Levi? Per Eren? O per entrambi?

«Erwin, ti puoi sedere un attimo?» domandò con voce timida il licantropo, guardandolo negli occhi prima di abbassare di colpo lo sguardo quando incrociò quello gelido di Erwin. A quel gesto, Levi sbuffò, ammonendolo con lo sguardo: se Erwin iniziava così, il ragazzo non avrebbe avuto coraggio di parlare. Per evitare problemi, il maggiore dei tre si andò a sedere sulla poltrona di fronte al divano su cui erano seduti. «Allora?» domandò impaziente, con voce seria e minacciosa.

«I-Io non so cosa tu abbia capito, Erwin.» iniziò il giovane licantropo con voce tremante, torturandosi le mani l’una nell’altra. Istintivamente, Levi appoggiò una mano sulle sue per sostenerlo. Dopo tutto, aveva avuto lui quella strana idea. «Ma hai sicuramente frainteso.»

«Ah? E chi ti dice che io abbia frainteso?» disse con sarcasmo, scatenando una risata ironica da parte di Levi. Lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma il vampiro dai capelli color dell’ebano non si fermò.

«Andiamo. Non siamo così idioti, Erwin. Stai fumando di rabbia; è evidente. Ci resta da scoprire per cosa tu sia geloso.» disse Levi mantenendo un sorriso ironico sulle labbra. «Quindi ora lascerai parlare Eren e poi potrai dire quello che pensi.»

Levi non era mai stato il tipo di persona da imporre la sua autorità su di lui, più potente e più antico. Per una volta, Erwin si sottomise a lui e lasciò che Eren parlasse.

«Qualche mese fa, ti ho detto che avevo bisogno di raccogliere le idee.» iniziò con calma il mannaro, stringendo automaticamente la mano di Levi con le sue. Era difficile prendere quella decisione di lasciare tutto nelle mani di Levi ed Erwin. Il primo aveva già acconsentito, perché non poteva rinunciare a nessuno dei due. Erwin, invece, era un’incognita in tutto quello; se avesse detto di no, si sarebbe fatto da parte e per un po’ avrebbe lasciato la casa finché non avesse smesso di amare entrambi. «Quanto di baciai, volevo sapere se i sentimenti che provavo per te fossero realmente quello che sembravano. E avevo capito che ti amavo, Erwin, più di ogni altra cosa. Eppure tutto diventava più complicato.» disse piano, guardando per un attimo Levi. «Da un lato, avevo paura di rovinare il vostro rapporto; non avete la minima idea, ma siete così belli quando state insieme e io avevo paura di rovinare tutto questo.»

Si fermò ancora, per riprendere fiato, mentre guardava il volto di Erwin ancora immobile ed inespressivo. «Però, quello che sentivo con te, lo sentivo anche con Levi. Ho provato a capire come fosse possibile, come potessi amare entrambi. Non sono arrivato mai ad una conclusione, se non quella che voglio entrambi.»

Si voltò a guardare Levi un’altra volta, che gli fece un sorriso incoraggiante, prima di vedere il volto di pietra di Erwin aprirsi in un’espressione di sorpresa. «Io non posso scegliere. E non voglio farlo; per questo ho proposto a Levi di… di… poter stare con entrambi. Solo se tu volessi farlo… »

Dopo queste parole, rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo puntato sulle sue mani, in attesa della decisione di Erwin e di una possibile condanna ad andarsene da quella casa.

Il biondo si voltò a guardare Levi, che inarcò un sopracciglio in una muta domanda, prima di parlare. «Io ho già detto di sì. Il mio problema è lo stesso di Eren, anche se non lo dirò apertamente come ha fatto lui, sia chiaro.»

E così, quei due lasciavano la decisione finale al padrone di casa. Erwin si lasciò andare ad un sospiro lento e controllato. Anche lui, in quei mesi, aveva pensato a quello che provava per Levi ed Eren; aveva pensato ai sentimenti che nutriva per Levi, scoprendoli simili a quelli per Eren. Forse non era il momento di pensare troppo, anche per Eren sembrava nel pieno di una crisi d’ansia che non accennava a diminuire nemmeno con l’aiuto di Levi.

«D’accordo!» disse subito, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. «Possiamo fare un tentativo e vedere se può funzionare.»

Il sorriso che ricevette da Eren, forse, poteva andare bene come prova che poteva funzionare. Dopo tutto, sia Levi che Erwin si erano innamorati di quel sorriso. Mentre Eren si buttava fra le sue braccia, iniziando ad assalirlo con centinaia di baci sul volto, Levi li guardava con un sorriso canzonatorio nei confronti di Erwin. ‘Ora lo calmi tu’, sembrava dire mentre si godeva lo spettacolo davanti ai suoi occhi. Levi non era il tipo da dimostrare il suo sentimenti come faceva Eren, ma questo non voleva dire che non amasse Erwin nello stesso modo di Eren. Si alzò dal divano per andare a prendere posto sul bracciolo della poltrona di Erwin.

«Non consumarlo troppo, Eren. Deve essere in forma, più tardi!» disse con un sorriso malizioso, facendo arrossire Eren e ridere Erwin dal più profondo del cuore.

Più che un tentativo, quella relazione sembrava una scommessa su chi sarebbe crollato prima per lo sfinimento. Mentre Erwin osservava Levi dare un bacio da Eren, trovò una risposta alle sue domanda: era geloso di entrambi; ma finché fossero stati entrambi suoi, non sentiva di essere minacciato dai gesti che si scambiavano.


End file.
